Accidental
by ultimobesomascometa
Summary: Ichigo entendió dos cosas en ese momento: no volvería a concentrarse tanto en la tarea y el cuerpo de Rukia era mucho más hermoso de lo que él había imaginado.


**Les traigo algo pequeñito porque se supone que debo trabajar en mi tesis pero no logro concentrarme nadita. Yo de vacaciones escolares y ni así descanso; lo esencial de cada momento creativo es procrastinar.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, jamas lo hizo, ni hace diez años cuando me uní a este fandom, ni hoy.**

 **El espacio y tiempo de la historia es mientras Rukia se hospedaba en casa de los Kurosaki.**

* * *

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas intentando descifrar el problema matemático que le habían asignado como tarea, y es que joder, por más que lo intentaba, el condenado ejercicio parecía no tener solución. De acuerdo, estaba un poco oxidado pero siempre había obtenido altos puntajes en la escuela, además, el problema era de álgebra avanzada, tampoco es como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como una persona normal.

Estiró sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás provocando la misma reacción en la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado. La casa estaba tan silenciosa y él ni siquiera se había percatado. Pensó en bajar a ver si todo estaba bien pero recordó que sus hermanas y su padre salían a comprar los suministros de la clínica durante la semana y Rukia, bueno… la shinigami se encontraba en casa de Inoue intentando obtener puntos extra mediante un trabajo en equipo, así que sin preocupaciones regresó a sus actividades de estudiante. Había pasado media hora e Ichigo aún no encontraba solución, por alguna extraña razón ese problema era indescifrable. Con una cara de hastío y las tripas revolviéndose de hambre, decidió que tomaría un baño para relajar su mente; solo esperaba que Yuzu hubiera dejado comida refrigerada.

* * *

Llego a casa y saludo-"Ya regrese"- pero no obtuvo una respuesta. Rukia dejó su mochila en el sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, pegada en la puerta del mismo una pequeña nota:

 _Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan, salimos a comprar medicinas y los materiales faltantes en la clínica. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Regresamos más tarde. Besos, Yuzu_.

Eso explicaba el silencio en casa. Debajo de la despedida de Yuzu, con una letra completamente distinta y escrito rápidamente se podía leer:

 _Ichigo, más vale que cuides a Rukia y no hagan cosas malas._

Sí, ese era Isshin. Ahora que lo recordaba ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba Ichigo? Seguramente no había llegado a casa aun, la comida y la nota se encontraban intactas. Se estiró y subió las escaleras hacia el baño, después de todo el estrés escolar quería relajarse en la tina con agua caliente y un buen manga.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, frente a él, Rukia desnuda y sentada en el borde de la tina a punto de abrir la llave del agua.

-"¡¿Q-Que mierda?!"- gritó, dando su ubicación.

-¡Imbécil, ¿por qué diablos no tocas!?- contestó la pelinegra cubriéndose a tientas con sus brazos.

-¡Se supone que no había nadie en casa!- replicó Ichigo, desviando su mirada hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el baño.

-"¡Y, ¿por qué sigues aquí, pervertido!?"

-¡Ja, ni quien quisiera ver a una enana horrenda!- Contestó Ichigo azotando la puerta tras de sí. Ese idiota la había visto desnuda, le había echado la culpa y encima la llamaba horrenda. Ya se las pagaría.- "Esa fresita"- pensó la pelinegra aun avergonzada.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, el corazón le latía fuertemente y sentía la sangre hasta su rostro. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala con sus manos tocándose la cara y reflexionando lo sucedido; la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Rukia le torturó por unos segundos hasta que escucho la llave del agua correr.

Después de la adrenalina y la vergüenza, las tripas de Ichigo volvieron a rugir, se dirigió a la cocina y arrancó la nota del refrigerador haciéndola bolita. Ichigo entendió dos cosas en ese momento: no volvería a concentrarse tanto en la tarea y el cuerpo de Rukia era mucho más hermoso de lo que él había imaginado.

* * *

 **A que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez entrar sin tocar al baño e irrumpir en la privacidad de otra persona... en fin, no siento que sea la gran cosa pero está decente.**

 **Cualquier comentario o critica esta el botoncito del review. Besos.**


End file.
